The invention pertains to apparatuses for securing articles carried on the body, and more specifically to harnesses for securing neck straps of neck-worn articles remote from the wearer's neck.
Articles intermittently used by individuals with short notice, such as still and video cameras, binoculars, portable sketch and drafting boards and the like, are generally worn around the neck for convenience. These articles are often complex devices that are heavy. The neck strap employed to hang these articles around the wearer's neck concentrates the weight of the article on the back of the neck, resulting in neck strain and skin chafing and abrasions.
A need thus exists for a harness for securing neck-worn articles remote from the wearer's neck to prevent neck strain and injury in which the harness is compact and convenient to use.